<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EL RIVAL DE LA VIDA by MrSix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000578">EL RIVAL DE LA VIDA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSix/pseuds/MrSix'>MrSix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSix/pseuds/MrSix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue un día muy especial. Después del retiro, Raúl González ha aprobado la formación del entrenador, incluso obtuvo el certificado del entrenador de La Liga.<br/>Acabó de retirarse, participó una entrevista con su amigo, también fue el rival de su vida, Carles Puyol. Los dos dijieron que no querían ser entrenador. Por supuesto, lo principal fue que Puyol no quería. Raúl que obtuvo el certificado del entrenador se sentía inquieto, y el certificado le estaba quemando los dedos.<br/>El día siguiente.<br/>Cuando Raúl se despertó, percibía que ya se convertió muy jovencito...<br/>Parecía que...¡Incluso Dio no quería que fuera un entrenador excelente!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/Carles Puyol</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roci/gifts">Roci</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amigos">amigos</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta novela está en chino y es mi propio obra. Ahora lo traduzco en español.<br/>Como Puyol, también me parece que es una pena que Raúl no podía levantar la Copa Hércules, así que voy a cambiar la historia en mi novela.<br/>También voy a enviarlo en chino, se llama 一生对手，en otra página.<br/>Me podéis llamar Tiburón o Taurò, muchas gracias<br/>También gracias a mi profesora, mi amiga Roci que me ayuda a corregir errores de traducción.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fue un día muy especial. Después del retiro, Raúl González ha aprobado la formación del entrenador, incluso obtuvo el certificado del entrenador de La Liga.<br/>
Acabó de retirarse, participó una entrevista con su amigo, también fue el rival de su vida, Carles Puyol. Los dos dijeron que no querían ser entrenador. Por supuesto, lo principal fue que Puyol no quería. Raúl que obtuvo el certificado del entrenador se sentía inquieto, y el certificado le estaba quemando los dedos.<br/>
Fue un día...muy normal. Pero después de pocos días, fue un día muy especial para Puyol. En ese día, tendría un partido benéfico con su amigo Raúl. Fue un partido rival de nuevo ambas los dos después de retirarse.<br/>
El día siguiente.<br/>
Cuando Raúl se despertó, se sentía que tuvo algo raro. Se despertó en el dormitorio que se ofreció por el Real Madrid. Y luego, encontró que se convertió muy jovencito...<br/>
Cuando salió la cama con las piernas cortitas, ciertamente encontró que se convertió muy jovencito, fue la época infantil. No fue el sueño.<br/>
Parecía que...¡Incluso Dio no quería que fuera un entrenador excelente!<br/>
En este momento, todavía fue un pequeño jugador que estaba entrenando en el campamento juvenil. No pudo reprimir para ver a su amigo Puyol cómo era cuando era pequeño. Puyol fue dos años menor que él. En esta época, parecía que estaba en...¿el campamento juvenil del Barça? Se llamaba aquel...¿La Masia?<br/>
Fue el único en todo el dormitorio, parecía que estaba en las vacaciones. Raúl no pudo dejar de suspirar, fue tan diligente cuando era niño, se quedaba aquí aunque tenía las vacaciones.<br/>
Creía que tenía que volver a casa a ver a su padre.<br/>
Su padre seguía siendo lo que recordó, fue lo que recordó de la niñez. El mayor González no supo qué le pasó a su hijo. Su hijo se abrazó a él, sin lloro, pero le parecía que su hijo se sentía un poco triste.<br/>
-Papá,-Raúl se soltó de la mano, abrió la boca de su voz tierna:¨¿Podría ir al campamento juvenil del Barça a ver?¨<br/>
El mayor González se quedó atortolado y no supo cómo elegir el gesto.<br/>
Fue el hincha muy fiel al Atlético de Madrid. Cuando el campamento juvenil del Atlético de Madrid estaba cerrado, Raúl quiso ir al campamento juvenil del Real Madrid. Bueno, Real Madrid, al menos en Madrid. Le envió al campamento juvenil del Real Madrid, ha sido su mayor concesión.¡¿Cómo quería ir al campamento juvenil del Barça ahora?!<br/>
El viejo padre respiró con dificultad, le preguntó:¨Tú...antes seguramente dices que vas a trabajar por el Real Madrid,¿no?¨<br/>
Raúl:¨...¨<br/>
...¡Papá, no es lo que piensas!<br/>
No supo cómo explicárselo a su padre, así que frunció el ceño y despotricó:¨Porque quiero ser el entrenador en el futuro,¡voy a sondear al rival con antelación!¨<br/>
El mayor González evidentemente no creyó sus palabras, desconfiadamente echó la ojeada a Raúl:¨Pasaría cuanto años si serás mayor. ¡Son días diferentes que te lo digo! Cuando te retiras en el futuro, y consigues el certificado del entrenador, así no es tarde para sondear al rival...¨<br/>
Raúl se quedó amargo, pero no podía decir nada. De verdad ya obtuvo el certifucado del entrenador, sin embargo, ¡no supo por qué se convertió así!<br/>
-Papá, pues, aun cuando no vaya al campamento del Barça, quiero ir a Barcelona a ver.<br/>
Raúl estaba pensando, cuando arriaría a Barcelona, así buscaría a Puyol. Y el mayor González ya dejó de insistir al final. Pero todavía suspechó a su hijo.<br/>
Cuando Puyol se despertó, se sentía algo raro porque le dolía un poco del cuerpo. Salió la cama con las piernas cortitas, y se encontró que se transformó muy pequeño. Cuando se miró en el espejo, fue muy terrible, parecía que ya se volvió a  la infancia. Y se lesionó en la cara.<br/>
Esta escena, fue conocido...<br/>
Si no se equivocó, esta herida debía de...<br/>
-Puyi, vengo a verte.<br/>
Un niño abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado. Según el sonido, se levantó la cabeza. El niño que entró no fue su hermano mayor, sino que...fue su compañero de la infancia, Javier Pérez.<br/>
Este amigo que se crecieron juntos, antes de Puyol convertirse así, le ocurrió el accidente de tráfico, y murrió. Puyol, de ningún modo haberse imaginado, podía volver a verle. Sus ojos se ponían colorados, pero se ahogó las lágrimas por la fuerza.<br/>
Pérez le vio a sus ojos colorados, se parecía que dolía mucho. Pero para Puyol, este sufrimiento no fue nada en absoluto.<br/>
-Lo siento...-le pidió perdón con la compunción. Ahora Puyol estaba atontado. Esta herida, ¿no se lastimó mientras jugaba con su hermano mayor? ¿Qué le importó a él? Y Pérez le dijo:¨Te lastimé accidentemente...¨<br/>
Puyol:¿¿¿???<br/>
¿Esta trama parecía un poco incorrecta?<br/>
En este momento, Puyol todavía jugaba en un pequeño club de cinco jugadores en su pueblo, con Pérez. Pensaba en su partido contra Raúl por unos días, no supo de quién fue el alma en su aquel cuerpo. ¿Encontraría Raúl algo raro?<br/>
El hermano mayor de Puyol Xavier Josep creía que su hermano menor tenía algo raro reciéntemente. Antes, su hermano menor fue un hincha muy leal del Barça, incluso que cuando el Barça perdió el partido, se encerraría en la habitación sin comer ni beber. Y ahora, vio todos los partidos, de Real Madrid, de AC milán, de Liverpool, etc. Aunque el Barça perdió el partido, no se condució desconsoladamente.<br/>
-Puyi, ¿vas a jugar al fútbol mañana?- le preguntó al acaso.<br/>
Puyol dudaba un rato, después asintió con la cabeza firmemente:¨¡Claro!¨<br/>
Xavi lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Pese a que, su hermano mayor no tenía ningún cambio que antes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. CAPíTULO2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fue la primera vez que visitó a Barcelona desde que se convertió jovencito. Fue una ciudad muy bella y confortable. Fuera al campamento juvenil del Barça en sí mismo. Pero no vio a Puyol.</p><p>Parecía que el tiempo que vino no fue conveniente—Raúl consideró firmemente, que Puyol estaba en el campamento juvenil del Barça.</p><p>Raúl no se acordó dónde estaba el pueblo de Puyol, estaba en Barcelona unos días con su padre, y luego volvieron a Madrid.</p><p>Un día, el hermano mayor de Puyol, Xavi oyó que su hermano menor le preguntó a padre:¨Tras unos días, ¿puedo ir al campamento juvenil del Real Madrid a ver?¨</p><p>Xavi creía que su hermano menor, ya cambió mucho de verdad. Solía gustarle tanto Barça, pero ahora quería participar en el campamento juvenil del Real Madrid. Pase lo que pase, el Barça fue un club de Cataluña, el Español, el Valencia, ¿cuál no fue mejor que el Real Madrid?</p><p>Sin embargo, los padres de Puyol no les importó esto, también no se preocupaban de Puyol, le dieron un poco de dinero, le dejaron ir a sí mismo.</p><p>Los pequeños jugadores no estaban en el campamento juvenil todo el tiempo, entrenaban mientras fueron a la escuela. Un día, Puyol escogió el momento más oportuno, pidió permiso a la escuela, y conpró el billete a ir a Madrid.</p><p>Puyol fue a Madrid, Pérez también quería ir.</p><p>-Solo voy a Madrid durante un día, y luego vuelvo muy pronto.-Le garantizó a Pérez, -Yo te traeré unos tentempiés. Tú vas a la escuela, ¿vale? Oye. Y espérame hasta mañana.-</p><p>Cuando Puyol llegó al campamento juvenil del Real Madrid, solo estaba en el lado al campo de entretenimiento de pie, y buscó cuidadosamente a Raúl. La apariencia infantil de Raúl no fue muy diferente del crecido. Así muy pronto, lo buscó. Puyol, quien encontró a Raúl, comenzó a esperar que ellos terminaran sus entrenamiento.</p><p>Entrenaron un rato, cuando descansaban, un niño notó que Puyol les miraban al margen.</p><p>-¿A quién ese tipo está buscando?-El niño les preguntó a los demás. Raúl que estaba bebiendo el agua también lo escuchó. Al venir al margen, escuchó que el niño le preguntó a Puyol:¨¿A quién buscas?¨</p><p>-Raúl González.-</p><p>Raúl se quedó como atontado: ¿Me busca? No lo conozco en mi impresión...</p><p>-Yo sé que no me conoces,-Puyol le dijo. El niño vio que no fue su incumbencia, y se fue.-Pero nos conoceremos después. Me llamo Carles Puyol.-</p><p>-¡!-</p><p>Raúl nunca penso que se encontrarían así. Pero, ¿cómo Puyol lo conoció a él? Raúl le ocurrió una audez suposición: ¿Acaso que Puyol también se convertió en la época infantil?</p><p>-¿Cómo me conociste?-Raúl quiere determinar una cosa.</p><p>Pero esta frase sonaron en los oídos de Puyol, transformó que, no te conozco, ¿por qué me conociste? Por eso suspiró en su corazón. ¿Cómo fue posible que Raúl también se convertiera en la época infantil como él? Pero no importó, que fue igual que volvieran a ser amigos.</p><p>-Porque te he visto jugar al fútbol en varias veces. Quiero conocerte.-</p><p>Raúl se sentía un poco desesperado. Parecía que, Puyol no se convertió como él. Ahora Puyol, todavía fue un cachorro, no fue muy conocido con él.</p><p>Puyol se acordó que cuando vino a Madrid, compró una botella de yogur a Raúl, se lo alargó apresuradamente.</p><p>La aparencia infantil de Puyol, no fue similar como del crecido. Su pelo era rubio cuando era niño, también no fue muy rizado, no fue de extrañar que Raúl no lo reconociera a él al principio.</p><p>-Gracias.-Raúl recogió el yogur en su mano. De repente, Puyol se sintía muy bien así, fue una sensación que vio a sus amigos crecer lentamente. Consideraba que tenía que encontrar un trabajo a ganar el dinero para...¡criar los amigos! Aunque ahora para él, sus amigos fueron un grupo de cachorros.</p><p>Puyol también se le comprometió a Raúl, que vendría a menudo a verlo...jugar al fútbol.</p><p>Antes de volver a Lleida, fue a Barcelona a comprar una caja de turrón. No le quedó mucho dinero. Esta caja de pastel fue para Pérez. De vuelta en su pueblo, cuando Puyol trajo el turrón a Pérez, Pérez estaba muy feliz, pero no estaba dispuesto a comerlo de inmediato.</p><p>-De hoy en adelante, cuando termina la clase, no voy a salir contigo nada más.-Puyol le dijo a Pérez.</p><p>-¿Por qué?-</p><p>-Voy a ganar dinero. Y también no voy al club.-</p><p>-Vale. Pues, estaré contigo. -</p><p>Cada día, después de terminar la clase, Puyol tuvo muchas cosas incontable para hacer. A veces muyó la leche ovejuna, y lo vendió. O ayudar a su padre sembraba unas hortalizas y frutas. Al tiempo de cosecha, su padre compartió unas, y Puyol las vendió.</p><p>Cada semana, Puyol se dio una ida por el campamento juvenil del Real Madrid. A veces llevaba el yogur, a veces llevaba croquetas, el picatoste o otra comida. Aunque raúl nunca fue a Lleida a ver Puyol, pero si le quedó el dinero que su padre le dio, también fue a comprar algo, esperó que cuando Puyol le viera, se lo traería a Puyol.</p><p>Los compañeros que entrenaron con Raúl también estuvieron acostumbrados a que Puyol a menudo viniera a ver a Raúl, e incluso, cuando Puyol viniera a ver a Raúl, habría niños que se bromeó a Raúl: Tú amigo viene a verte de nuevo.</p><p>Este grupo de niños se sentía muy curioso. Después de todo, al principio pensaron que era el pariente de Raúl. Más tarde, sabían que los dos solo eran amigos, y ellos le envidiaban a Raúl—sus padres no vinieron tan frecuente.</p><p>Un día, cuando Puyol regresó a casa, Xavi le preguntó a su hermano menor con la mirada compleja:¨¿Vas a jugar al fútbol mañana?¨</p><p>De verdad, Xavi ya no esperó escuchar la respueta ¨sí¨.</p><p>Puyol vaciló:¨...voy a preguntarle a Pérez. Iré si se va.¨</p><p>Puyol estaba pensando en su forma de ganar dinero, pero en el oído de Xavi, el significado se convirtió en: Voy a donde va Pérez.</p><p>¡Pecaminoso! Antes era el que Pérez estaba corriendo detrás de su hermano menor...</p><p>Cuando Puyol le preguntó a Pérez, Pérez consintió sin ninguna vacilación. Entonces Puyol le prometió a su hermano mayor.</p><p>Xavi quería que su hermano menor se uniera porque nadie quería ser el portería y tuvo que llamar a su hermano menor. A Puyol no le importaba mucho, de todos modos, jugaba en casi cualquier posición.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>